Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: But the last thought on his mind as he turned back to go to his dorm, was that two out of three, while not what he desired, was not very bad considering Lilly cared for him.  Rated T for light swearing, Severus Snape/Lilly Evans!


Soft hands threaded their way through Severus's hair, soothing the pale Slytherin male. A beautiful redheaded Gryffindor sat outside in the grass, in a secret haven just for her and her best friend to know about. It was days like these Severus Snape truly loved, the only reason he would ever be glad Potter and his foolish friends played jokes on him. The down time he got to spend with an apologetic Lilly Evan's afterwards.

They sat on a grassy plain in bright green fresh cut grass, over looking the Black Lake and all its glory. The deep black water unmoving, rather eerie silence hanging out among the lake but up on the bank with the two Hogwarts students things were much warmer, a comfortable quiet hanging over the best friends. Lilly was humming softly, her sweet voice carrying over the lands, and buzzing around Severus's head, drifting into his ears and wrapping around his brain. The sound would forever be remembered.

Lilly's hands paused in their stroking of Severus's soft black locks. Her boyfriend said the boy had greasy hair and it even did look like it but when you put your hands in the boys hair it was oh so soft, and it smelled of Lavender, one of Lilly's favorite scents. The girl had no idea but Severus knew this, Lilly was the only reason he continued to use that God awful Lavender smelling hair product.

The sun was setting, giving their view an even nicer touch. The sun brilliantly mixed its orange glow and the pink swirl, forming together what would be A purple haze.

"Beautiful..." Severus whispered softly, his eyes though, not on the view on the sky or the artistic sky.

"I know it is, isn't it Severus, simply gorgeous." The wind blew the girls light red hair into her face as she agreed, having no idea that the sky was not the what the Slytherin boy was speaking of. No, while Lillie's eyes stayed trained on the amazing scenery in front of them, Snape's gaze was focused more on a pale face sprinkled with light freckles, the high cheek bones meeting up at the bridge of a small nose, trailing up into emerald green orbs, so alright with mirth. The whole face framed in lightly colored red locks. Yes, the view truly was beautiful. To Lilly watching the sky and Severus watching the girl of his dreams.

"Im sorry about James..." The girl spoke softly, a small sigh escaping her lips as she moved to hug her best friend. "I really am. I have no idea why he insists on doing these things to you Severus." She really was sorry, she hated how the boy she had grown to love treated her bestfriend.

The other student simply smiled softly up at the girl, his deep black eyes memorizing her face, memorizing everything about the girl in this moment. "Its not your fault Lilly, that James is an insufferable prat." The boy's words were so soft and sweet, all up until the "Insufferable Prat" Part in which he spat the words as if they left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Severus..." Lilly scolded softly. "Be nice..." She did love James after all, she didn't want her bestfriend speaking ill of him.

The boy hated the way she defended him, he was an evil twat who deserved nothing more than to get whacked by the Womping Willow but no, nothing bad ever happened to James Potter. What was so damn special about James anyways? He was annoying, and arrogant and simply just an ASS. But yet he had Lillie's heart...He did not deserve her love but he had it and that stung Snape...

A silence over came the two, Snape now cursing potter in his head and Lilly simply feeling horrible about the whole ordeal. The two stayed out there together for a long time, just enjoying each others company until the dark fell upon them, casting the land in shadows of the unknown. But even so, Lilly only stood to leave when she could faintly hear Jame's voice, cutting through the air and calling out her name.

Severus heard him, the boy simply tensed up, a scowl over taking his features. Damn Potter had to ruin everything...Even his Lilly time. He knew she had to go, so it was no surprise when she lightly nudged him.

"Severus..." She smiled sympathetically at him, asking him to get up from her lap without actually saying anything at all. The boy did as he felt she was asking, getting off of her lap and standing himself up on weak knees, they were always weak around this time, the time where she walked away from him to go be in the arms of another boy. He extended a hand to the girl, smiling softly as she wrapped her own much smaller hand around his, using him to pull herself up. They stood there, almost nose to nose as the wind blew past them, swirling around the sky.

"So...this is goodbye..." Severus frowned deeply, his eyes reflecting his pain as he looked at his first and forever love.

Now, most would say Lilly Evans was obvious to Severus's feeling for her but she wasn't, no the girl was very much aware and she was tired of dragging him around like this with him hoping one day they could be together...

She was in love with James.

The girl smiled gently back at him, taking his hand and moving to let her lips brush Snape's ear, her warm breath ghosting over the side of his face as she spoke, her voice being carried away by the wind.

"I want you...I need you...But there is no way im ever gong to love you." She pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek. "Don't be sad Severus...two out of three is not bad..." And with that she was gone, turned on her heel and trotting up a small rise in the land, calling back for James, leaving Severus shocked to his very core. The boy just watched after her, his body numb.

She was never going to love him...

But the last thought on his mind as he turned back to go to his dorm, was that two out of three, while not what he desired, was not very bad considering Lilly cared for him.

Alright so, First Harry Potter FanFic, and its HET! Thats an amazing feat for me! I am letting you know, im sorry if this sucked, I am not used to writing Harry Potter though I read it a good bit, the thing is I read SLASH and I wrote het for my very best friend to show I can do this! So what do you people think? Can I do it? Did you like it? Love it? Kinda Sorta? Let me know please!

_**REVIEW!**_

And yes the quote "I want you, I need you, But there aint no way im ever gonna love you, now don't be sad, Because two out of three aint bad." That is the lyrics of the song "Two out of three aint bad" By meatloaf. I do not own the Characters of the book which they are from, thats J. K. Rowling! I simply own this fic and the idea. Thank you all for reading


End file.
